1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electric switches and more particularly to a sealed magnetically controlled electric switch assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sealed switches are useful and often necessary for various applications where the switch needs to be sealed so that corrosives, dust, and other impurities in the atmosphere will not impair operation of the switch or shorten its useful life. Thus, there have been many approaches toward accomplishing the purposes mentioned above, such as, for example, the switches disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,008,458, 4,025,885, and 4,015,226. But all of the prior arts share the common disadvantage of having structures that are too complicated to be operated easily or produced cheaply.